wormfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZFighter18
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kaiser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MugaSofer (talk) 03:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Zfighter18 I am the other administrator here, and I'd just like to welcome you aboard, the wiki can always use more contributors. Be sure to let me know on my talk page if you have any questions about the minutia here, every wiki tries to be intuitive but usually they spectacularly fail.--FossilLord (talk) 19:46, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Helping Wonderful! We could always use more help. The wiki is always improving, but there's still a lot of work in need of doing. If you're having trouble finding pages that need fixing, there are resources for that in the "Help Out" tab at the top, along with some tools for finding sources and information. I often find them useful. --MugaSofer (talk) 11:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Project Suggestion Would you be interested in writing up the travelers pages? They were like so many other characters in worm protagonists at one point and the complex personalities need better descriptions then i have time to give them. If you have any questions during the process you should feel free to contact me for help, I am trying to get through with updating all the chapter pages but i can stop now and again to assist.--FossilLord (talk) 04:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that would be perfect thank you so much! You are of course aware of the Wog repository? I did not find out about it until my second month editing here and it was right there in the Help Out> Resources> WoG repository tab. It does not have everything tough I just found some interesting WoG comments in imp's interlude that i loaded onto the site, and before that some information about Trainwreck. But that is enough blathering for now, thanks again for your interest; we'll see you in October.--FossilLord (talk) 03:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you ready? Okay it's October you ready to fill out the travelers section of the wiki? I can reformat the migration chapter pages to current standards if it is any easier.--FossilLord (talk) 01:21, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Bud it's OK everyone of us has been there I barely get anything in some days. Take your time you don't even have to add anything anyone can see. Just promise me that if you're going to go to wiki you finish everything else up first. I am a part time student myself and this isn't even 10th on my list of priorities. Take your time no other lazy editor here is going to do anything major with them I promised them to you.--FossilLord (talk) 06:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Deceased will only be applied to those who are dead at the start of the story. Anyone who dies during the course of the story will have it lifted as it is considered spoilers, which we are trying to avoid. Glad to have you back, hope convalescence goes well.--FossilLord (talk) 19:13, January 12, 2017 (UTC)